


Red Light

by kelbivdevoe



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbivdevoe/pseuds/kelbivdevoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you, our trusty heroine, attempts to get out of paying for a ticket from Officer Rin Matsuoka. </p>
<p>Inspired by the ending PV of Free! Eternal Summer. Specifically the cop fetish we all spontaneously realized we had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my offering for anyone afflicted with the terrible sexual frustration brought on by Rin in a policeman's uniform. The thirst is real and terrible. 
> 
> Crossposted from tumblr.

“Shit.”

You slowly ease over to the curb, watching the red and blue lights flash in the rearview mirror. Taking the back street had seemed like such a good idea; less traffic, less pedestrians and no police.

At least, that’s what you had thought before getting pulled over.

As you fumble through the glove compartment for your registration and insurance, a tap on your window startles you. It doesn’t help that your heart is hammering in your chest; getting pulled over, despite being a very common occurrence in the world, is actually fucking terrifying.

Grabbing the folded papers, you turn and the heart hammering comes to a complete stop. The policeman standing outside your window is possibly the most attractive member of law enforcement you’ve ever seen—actually, most attractive  _person_ you’ve ever seenwould be a more accurate statement. He’s tall and broad shouldered, long magenta hair pulled into a small ponytail under his cap. And there’s no mistaking the well-muscled arms that are filling out the sleeves of his uniform  _quite_ well.

Rolling down the window takes an eternity. You hope you don’t look as stunned as you do in the reflection of his aviators, managing a “Yes, officer?” successfully without stammering.

“Afternoon, miss.” He flashes a smile, revealing two rows of alarmingly sharp looking teeth. The Jaws theme starts playing in somewhere your head. “Are you aware you’ve been driving with expired tags?”

Fuck.  _Fuck._ You’ve been meaning to get those renewed for the last month, but most of your paycheck has been going towards the bills, which are numerous (and keep coming every month, funny enough).

“I meant to, but things kept coming up.” You tell him honestly, hoping that being upfront will earn some goodwill. “But I will get them renewed! Today! I promise.” Total lie.

He lets out a small sigh, looking conflicted. “I do believe you, miss, but I’m afraid I’m still going to have to write you up.”

Wincing, you ask the question that’s been plaguing you since he pulled you over.

“How much will it be?”

Humming thoughtfully, he pulls a booklet and pen out of his pocket. “About $300.”

A full on panic attack starts building in your chest. You don’t get paid until next week, and that’s when rent is due, plus that detour into Sephora totally destroyed your credit card balance. Bottom line: you cannot afford to get this ticket.

“Officer, I can’t…” You take a deep breath. “I really can’t afford to pay for this ticket. Even if I wanted to.”

He regards you from behind the lenses of his aviators for what feels like forever, before a grin begins pulling at the side of his mouth.

“There are other ways to pay, you know.” He pulls down his sunglasses, his uniquely colored eyes watching you much in the way a cat watches a mouse before he pounces on it. “More enjoyable ways.”

Is he asking what you think he’s asking? It’s suddenly hard to breathe, especially when he rests his arm against your car and leans over, giving a perfect view down the front of his shirt. Jesus. It certainly makes the decision a lot easier.

“…I’ll do it.”

His grin stretches wide across his face, pointed teeth on full display.

“Good choice by a bad girl.” He practically purrs, straightening up. “Step out of the car, miss.”

You climb out of the car, keeping the wobble out of your legs while you close the door behind you. It’s hard not to be aware of his eyes fixed on you. Glancing toward him, you finally get a look at his nametag:  _Matsuoka._ Probably a good idea to learn the name of the cop you’re fucking to get out of a ticket.

“Hands on the vehicle.”

Pressing your palms flat against the hood of the car makes this feel a little less surreal. The smooth metal, hot from the summer sun, burns slightly against your skin. Suddenly, he’s behind you, palms skimming down your sides as he presses his hips firmly against your ass.

You inhale sharply; his cock is rock hard and his mouth is warm against your ear, sharp teeth skimming your earlobe as his fingers undo the buttons of your sleeveless shirt.

“Nice…” He breathes into your ear, squeezing your tits through your bra as he grinds his cock languidly against you. A whimper escapes your lips and you rock your hips backwards to meet his, increasing the friction and drawing a low growl from him in response.

One hand disappears inside your shorts, sliding into your panties and rubbing slowly back and forth over your pussy. You let out a soft moan, bowing your head as your cheeks flush bright pink. His fingers find your clit easily and begin moving in quick circles, making your eyes shut and your legs weak. He’s rocking against you in a steady rhythm now, cock fit snugly between your asscheeks as his fingers rub and press in a perfect combination that make you dig your nails into the shining paint of the car beneath you.

“Nn, officer…” You mewl, moving your body against him in earnest, feeling your orgasm building quickly, painfully close. He moans openly against your ear, pulling his hand out of your pants. His fingers are shining with your wetness. You can hear him reaching for something on his belt before he pulls your arms behind your back, handcuffs locking swiftly in place before you even have the chance to react.

“On your knees.” His voice is rougher than before, his breath hot and uneven against the shell of your ear. “And open up that pretty mouth of yours.”

Easing to the ground is difficult with handcuffs but you manage, opening your mouth obediently as he works to unbuckle his belt, pushing down his pants down just enough to let his cock spring free. He steps forward, sliding one hand into your hair, the other guiding his cock into your mouth with a low hiss of breath from between his clenched teeth.

You close your eyes with a soft noise, wrapping your lips around his cock as he begins rocking his hips slowly, fingers twisting further into your hair. He bows his head slightly, watching his cock slide in and out of your mouth with half-lidded eyes, groaning thickly.

"So pretty…”

All you want to do is touch him. To have your hands bound is maddening at a time like this, and your wrists strain absently against the handcuffs in response. He seems to notice and smirks in response, running his tongue over his lips.

“Want me to fuck you, bad girl?” He murmurs, hair falling into his eyes as he tips his head down. He strokes your hair absently, easing his cock out of your mouth to let you speak.

“Please, officer…” You pant, lips shining with saliva. The sight makes him growl, and he pulls you to your feet. You collide against his hard chest and he leans down to kiss you hungrily while reaching behind you to unlock the handcuffs.

You sigh in relief against his mouth, hands coming up to roam over the muscle that’s sadly hidden by his uniform. He drops the handcuffs to the ground, coming up to give your ass a hard squeeze before nipping firmly at your lower lip.

“Bend over the car.” He breathes against your mouth, and you obey, bending over the hood and raising your hips slightly into the air. He wastes no time, tugging down your shorts and panties before positioning himself behind you, rubbing the tip of his cock teasingly against your clit before sliding into you with a groan. You cry out in a mix of relief and pleasure as his large hands grip your hips, pounding into you roughly.

“N-ngh, you feel so fucking good…” He leans over you, pressing his face against your shoulder to muffle his groans as his hips slam against yours. He turns his head to the side and you can feel his teeth graze against your neck, making you whimper. It isn’t until he lifts your hips slightly to get a better angle, when he hits that sweet spot deep inside, that he sinks his teeth into your skin. The mixture of pain and pleasure almost makes you see stars, and you reach back to tangle a hand in his soft hair as if to say  _don’t you dare stop._

His fingers reach between your legs, rubbing your clit in quick, firm circles before an explosion of pleasure wracks your body, a ragged moan escaping your lips as your eyes squeeze shut. If it wasn’t for him holding you in place, you think you’d completely collapse. You tug his hair slightly and he groans, the sound heavy in your ears.

“That’s it…” He pants, digging his nails into your hips painfully hard before his own orgasm hits him. His teeth sink hard into the side of your neck with a muffled groan, his body stiffening against yours. You stay like that for what seems like forever, pressed together as you try and catch your breath, as reality sinks in again.

Slowly, he steps back, and the two of you begin the process of trying to erase the freshly fucked look. Smoothing down hair, readjusting clothing and trying to will away the flush of color from your cheeks.

“So are we…even?” You ask, your voice sounding foreign to your own ears.

He looks up from buckling his belt, expression unreadable for a moment before he winks.

“We’re square, bad girl.” He replies, sounding almost affectionate. It feels like you should say something else—but what is there to say?

You turn back to your car, climbing inside and closing the door while your mind rewinds through every second of what just happened. A tap at your window makes you jump for the second time that day, and to your surprise, Matsuoka is standing outside your door with a folded slip of yellow paper between two fingers. He presses it into your hand as you roll down the window, flashing you one last smile.

“Don’t look at it yet.”

He disappears the same way he arrived, in a flash of red and blue lights, and you look down at the paper in your hand. It’s the same paper the police use to write tickets, and for one brief, horrifying moment you entertain the possibility that he was always going to write it, regardless of what you agreed to.

There’s a phone number scrawled on the inside with the name ‘Rin’ written hastily underneath. You gaze at it with a small smile while the sound of a siren can be heard faintly in the distance.


End file.
